A Whole New Outlook On Life
by TheDarkForest
Summary: “What! What do you mean I’m a werewolf? Why didn’t you tell me this before!” I shouted at my foster mother, Taylor. Now that I knew the truth, I could never refer to her as my real mother again. All those lies about them being my real parents...........
1. Prologue

Chapter Three - The Test

Prologue

Disclaimer – I sadly don't own any Twilight or any of its interesting characters, though I own most characters on this story.

"What?! What do you mean I'm a werewolf? Why didn't you tell me this before?!" I shouted at my foster mother, Taylor.

Now that I knew the truth, I could never refer to her as my real mother again. All those lies about them being my real parents. I was a werewolf. My foster parents lied to me my whole life.

After a vicious outburst at my ex-boyfriend, my arms had started shaking violently. I ran to the nearby woods, and suddenly exploded in rage. I was still running, but now I was on all fours.

My so-called mother explained to me that I wasn't really her child. I was a wolf; a werewolf. In other words; I was a total freak. Taylor and Cole Breiser had adopted me after my parents had died of a 'mysterious murder' as called in the first-page, front and center, newspaper article.

I couldn't stay here, I had to get away. I needed to go to Forks, where my real parents were born and raised. Hopefully I would find out more about myself from my 'Quileute' ancestry. My foster parents were planning to tell me on my eighteenth birthday, but I had 'phased' before then.

"We intended to tell you sooner, but we never got around to it." Taylor explained, on the verge of tears.

"We didn't expect you to phase so early, it's usually after your eighteenth birthday…" Cole tried to explain, equal to Taylor's emotions of distress.

"Well, it's too late now." I sobbed as I packed my things. They could live without me. No one needed me now, I was a creature.

"I'm going to Forks!" I yelled as I slammed the door shut.

That was the most recent time I spoke to the people I had called 'mother' and 'father'.


	2. My New Chaotic Life

Chapter Three - The Test

Chapter One – My New Chaotic Life

Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. Wish I did, though :D

I climbed out of the jet black truck's driver seat, pulling the keys out of the ignition. Courtney, my Aunt Elizabeth's daughter, my cousin, jumped out after me, her sandy blonde hair bouncing as she moved.

We strode up to the big white house that belonged to Courtney's mother, my aunt Elizabeth. Its big glass doors glared down at us from the top of the porch. I took in the bright roses and tulips growing in bushes on the sides of the house, as I unlocked the double doors.

Aunt Elizabeth told us she wouldn't be at home when we arrived. I never expected her house to be so bright and cheery. The living room was lined with sky-blue furniture and florescent paintings. I felt at home in the safe and lovely house.

My legs quivered as I staggered up the stairs to my room. The walls and bedspread were a deep blue hue, or the color of the ocean. The ocean was the place that I felt most at peace.

When I was done unpacking and familiarizing my room, I crept to Courtney's purple stained room. Everything was purple; from her ceiling to her floor.

Courtney was in the corner, setting up pictures on her dresser. As I gazed at the pictures, I recognized pictures of us from when we were children growing up together.

On the same dresser, I recognized the picture of the strawberry-blonde-colored wolf she had been taking pictures of. Me. The pictures were of me in my more hideous form, as I thought it, although I couldn't even recognize myself beneath the reddish fur and green pools that were my eyes.

But, I wouldn't think about that now.

"Need any help putting stuff up?" I asked, gazing around Courtney's cluttered room. She never had been a very organized person.

"Sure. Can you help me put up some clothes?" she asked as she nodded toward her empty closet.

"Yeah, looks like you need some help," I said rolling my eyes.

When we were done perfecting Courtney's room, I walked down to the kitchen, and found my school supplies for the next day.

I would be joining Fork's High School. 'Great', I thought sarcastically.

These kids were supposed to know a lot about my condition, considering it had happened to some of them, too. At least I hoped they knew a lot. I needed a lot of my questions answered. They were just raging around in my head, making me more and more curious about them, though I hated the fact I was a monster.

"You know you're not a monster. You're a perfect, normal, beautiful teenager just like everyone else around here," Courtney tried to comfort me. I could see her tears streaming down her pink cheeks. I wanted to cry with her and let my true emotions show, but I had to keep my feelings on a tight rein inside my head.

I wrapped her in a huge embrace; not like the one's you get from a mother trying desperately to comfort her child, but one from an equal who is suffering with you.

"It'll be alright. I know how you feel…scared, unsure, and unprepared," I sobbed into her hair.

"But, I'll be here. I'm not leaving you, ever." I added.

I went to sleep that night re-thinking every moment of the day that was now behind me.


	3. My New Look

Chapter 3- My New Look

Chapter 3- My New Look

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. Wish I did, though. :D

Chase raced through the thick tree, pulling me along with him. I could hear Tori and Embry following close behind.

"Where are we going, and why are you pulling me so hard?" I demanded trying to wrench my hand free of Chase's grip. He only chuckled and held on tighter. When at last we reached a small clearing he released his death hold and returned my arm. I muttered crossly under my breath.

Embry walked through the brush towing a handful of clothes. I searched his face for an explanation, but found none. Then I noticed Tori wasn't behind him.

"Where is Tori?" I asked suddenly aware of their wondering gazes. I worried shiver wriggled

up my spine. I backed up only to feel the trunk of a tree at my back. I let my eyes pierce into Embry warning him not to get any ideas.

"Don't worry, we're not gonna do anything to you," Chase said, and then glared at Embry when he chuckled under his breath. He obviously liked my uneasiness.

"But if you must know, she'll be here shortly. She's…preparing herself," he shrugged. "Well, while we're alone I have some questions for you. How long have you known you were a werewolf?"

I gasped in horror. _'How could they know?! Did I tip them off? Did I show myself in front of them? No, that's not possible. I haven't phased since I've arrived,'_ I thought, alarmed.

"What makes you think I'm a werewolf?" I asked, but my fear betrayed me in my voice. I could barley keep from bolting as Embry leaned in near my face.

"Because we know everything," Embry said a smirk upon his face.

"No, we don't," Chase said shoving Embry away from my facial area. "We just know that you're one, because your aunt told us," Chase stated. Seeing the betrayed look on my face he added, "Don't worry. We're werewolves too. That's why she told us. We have been waiting for your arrival."

Just as he said this, the bushes behind me rustled and a huge, silver wolf stepped into the clearing. Its crystal blue eyes met mine, and I recognized Tori's familiar gaze. She stooped down to my eye level and gave me a big, sloppy lick on my face.

"Gross! It'll take me forever to get this off," I laughed, relieved at my friend's friendliness. She stood back up then backed off into the bushes again. When she returned in her human form, she wore a light blue shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Cool, huh? It took me forever to learn how to turn the wolf off," Tori joked. I noticed Embry still held the bundle of clothes. Then I realized what they wanted.

"No! No WAY am I turning back into that monster. Not gonna happen," I said pointedly turning to leave.

"Don't walk away from me!" Chase egged me on. He decided to take it up a notch. "You're going to phase when I tell you to. I'm ordering you to phase, now!" Chase shouted at my back. I clenched my fists to control my burning anger. I would NOT be ordered around!

I turned on my heel and screamed in Chase's face, "You will NOT tell ME what to do!" My limbs started to shake and vibrate violently. I dashed farther into the thick wood, and ripped my clothes from my body. Then, I was running at lightning speed on all fours. I realized what Chase had done.

'_How could you let him get to you? Stupid! Get in control of your emotions.' _I scolded myself_._

'_Actually, I thought that was a nice performance. Bravo!" _Embry's voice sneered at me. Embry?! What? How could he be in my head? What was happening? Then from behind me a gray wolf sprinted to catch up with me. Embry! We turned and dashed back to the clearing, full speed.

'_How do you understand what I'm thinking?'_ I asked in my mind. I was aware of a brown wolf following us. I realized it must be Chase.

'_We can hear each others thoughts. That's how we communicate," _Embry explained_. "Now can you phase back? Or are you not in control that much yet?"_

I bit my tongue to hold back my remark. He could be a bit nicer to me. I didn't know what Tori saw in him.

'_I can phase back. Wait just a minute,'_ I replied back, letting my racing heart slow to normal pace.

Then I could feel the grass between my bare toes. Wait…bare toes?! Oh no! I phase back without any clothes on! How could I forget? I was naked in the middle of a clearing! A blush spread on my cheeks, as Embry and Tori came through the bushes. A high whistle came from Embry's smiling lips. Chase came through the bushes after, adding to my on looking crowd.

"Wow. I think I like you like this better than when I first met you," Embry teased. Chase tried to avert his eyes, but a smile played at his lips as he stole glances. Tori swatted his arm and grabbed the bundle of clothes from Embry's hands, and dragged me behind a bush. She handed me the bundle, and told me that the clothes were mine to keep.

"I think you might need an extra wardrobe for all the clothes you might ruin if you're not careful," Tori said nodding toward my naked body. I blushed redder and tried to cover myself with the shirt.

"Don't worry. We get used to being nude around each other," Tori assured me. "Embry just likes to tease you. Soon you'll be able to take your clothes off intentionally." Then seeing my alarm she added, "But I don't think you will want to. Get dressed, and then we want you to meet someone. I did as I was told then, stepped out into the clearing fully dressed. I couldn't believe my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – A New Face

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters from Twilight…well not yet, anyway.

I had never felt more speechless than the day I met Edward Cullen. There are some moments that you never forget, and I don't think I'll ever forget that one. Ever.

The moment I stepped out of the bushes I was met with a face so perfect, so unique, and so indescribable. No, I take that back, I can describe it. And in one word. Wow.

But that wasn't the only feeling I was met with. No, the other was so frightening I still shiver to this day. Danger.

"Oh my God!" I gasped, backing away shaking my head in panic. "Get away from me!" I shouted running toward the bushes I had come out of. Just as I reached them, Embry side-stepped into my path, his massive chest blocking my escape. I couldn't believe it. He was keeping me from getting away!

"What are you doing you dumb blockhead!?" I gasped in horror. Embry grabbed my shoulders and forced me to turn around towards the object of my fear. I struggled against him, but I couldn't budge.

"Erin! Chill, dude! He's a friend," Chase explained, blocking my view. This calmed me a little.

"A friend? How can you call HIM a friend!? Am I the only freaking werewolf here who's getting a high intensity danger vibe off this guy? Or am I the only sane one!?" I was freaking out by now. "Plus, he smells like something died! Or something's been dead for a while!"

Embry must have gotten a kick out of my accusations, because he started laughing hysterically, "Ha! You're kidding right? And Chase thought you would attack him!" He let go of my arms, and stepped aside. I thought of making a dash for it, but thought better of it. If I stayed I was bound to get some answers.

"Okay, so does someone want to explain what's going on!?" I was calmed down enough to be annoyed.

"I think I can do that," a voice smooth as spreadable butter drifted in the air. "I'm Edward Cullen."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- Explanations

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. Darn.

Edward stepped around Chase and stood in front of me. I had an incredible view of his entire body. And I have to say, I liked what I saw. But I was still ready to bolt if he tried anything.

"Don't worry. I'm a friend," he explained, grinning. "I'm not gonna 'try anything' as you put it." If I could have seen myself in a mirror, I'm pretty sure my mouth dropped to my chest.

"B-b-but how… how did you know… I thought that!?" I was stuttering like an answering machine stuck on repeat. I glanced around for an answer from someone other than the guy who just read my mind like a book, but found that we were alone. Alone as in together…without others, or… witnesses.

_I'm freaking because I'm alone with a guy_, I thought. _What kind of a hormonal teenager am I? _

"A smart one, considering vampire's venom is deadly to a werewolf," Edward said, smiling.

"Um, can you please cool it with the mind reading? I like to keep _some_ of my thoughts private!" I said rolling my eyes. "Where did you get it anyway?"

"Well it's a… talent I have," Edward said tapping his temple.

"So I guess I should believe that all vampires have it?" I asked.

"No, only me. But a few of my family members do have other talents," said Edward.

_Family members,_ I wondered.

"Yep. There are seven of us. You might see a few of us around school," Edward said. I could tell he was challenging me, trying to get me to agree that we would be seeing each other again.

"…Maybe," I said, after a short pause. "But, if I don't get home we'll never know will we?" I started to turn but was stopped when Edward was in front of me again.

"How about a ride home? It's getting too dark to be out alone," he said looking up at the still lighted sky.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll get home faster on foot than you can fly on your bat wing… things," I started to assure him that _I_ really didn't need anyone to protect me, but he cut me off with a laugh.

"Sorry, but I don't have bat wings," he laughed. "Just a car."

"Just a _car?_ Bummer," I pretended to sigh. "And I was beginning to think you were cool." I pushed past him and entered the bushes. He followed me, and strode alongside me.

"Well, if you won't let me drive you home then I'll walk with you," he said stubbornly. "By the way… I didn't catch your name?"

"Erin. Erin Reigh," I said with dignity, like when he heard my name he would drop to his knees muttering, 'I am unworthy.' Instead he nodded and looked off distantly.

"I'm sorry, Erin. I'll have to walk you home the next time I see you," he said, stopping abruptly. "I have to go. Goodbye," He looked at me like he was going to take his words back but instead, reached out his hand to me. I shook it and felt a horrifying shock rack my body. I yanked my hand away, and looked at Edward with a horrified, surprised face.

"Ouch-," I said then stopped short. "Um, bye." I raced off in the opposite direction, thinking that when we touched hands it felt scary good. Then I remembered that Edward could read my mind. Oh, crap.


End file.
